The Unforgettable Gift!
by DnAfan
Summary: Happy birthday to my Daya sir...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello frndsss...**_

 _ **First of all...very Happy Birthday to my deary Daya sir...and Hrishikesh sir...**_

 _ **Now...this is 2 chapters OS...next part will update tomorrow...**_

 _ **So, here we go...**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **First part :**

.

.

 **11th December, 2015 (At Duo's home) :**

 _Happy Birthday to u..._

 _Happy Birthday to u..._

 _Happy Birthday to u dear motu..._

 _Daya(in cute anger) : Bosssss..._

 _Abhi (in smile) : achha baba sorry...dear Daya...abb thik hai..._

 _Daya (in smile) : hmmm..._

 _Abhi : chalo ye lo cake...he took the cake piece and going to feed Daya but turned it towards his side...Daya made a cute angry face...Abhijeet smiled on his brother's cuteness...and fed him the cake..._

 _Boss (with cake in his mouth) : boss...mera gift kaha hai?_

 _Abhi : kya?_

 _Daya : are gift yaar..._

 _Abhi : ye cake to lekar aaya...abb aur kya chahiye..._

 _Daya : Boss...bolo na..._

 _Abhi : achha baba deta hu...pehle apni aankhein band karo..._

 _Daya : kyu?_

 _Abhi : sawaal bahot karta hai tu..._

 _Daya : ok baba karta hu..._

 _And he closed his eyes...after some seconds..._

 _Daya : Boss...abb aankhien kholun..._

.

.

.

Daya (in sleep) : Bosss...kholun aankhein...

Abhi (shaking him) : abey kabse keh raha hu...khol aankh...uth jaa Daya...subah ho gai...8 baj gaye hain...

Daya opened his eyes slowly...looked at Abhijeet...

Daya : mera gift ?

Abhi : ainn...

Daya came in scene...looked here and there and sat up in jerk...

Daya : subah ho gai?

Abhi : haan janaab...subah ho gai...

Daya : ohh no...

Abhi : kya hua ?

Daya : itna achha sapna dekh raha tha mai...hum mera birthday celebrate kar rahe hain...mene cake kata...tumne mujhe cake khilaya...aur tum mujhe mera gift dene jaa hi rahe the ki...

Abhi : ki?

Daya : ki tumne mujhe jaga diya na Boss...mai gift dekh bhi nahi paaya...

Abhi : abey mai to tujhe pichhle aadhe ghante se jaga raha hu...abb tu gift lene ke time pe hi utha to isme meri kya galti...

Daya made a cute angry face...

Abhi (in smile with full of love) : Aye Daya...idhar dekh...

Daya looked at him...

Abhi (open his both arms) : Happy Birthday Meri Jaan...

Daya smiled sweetly and hugged him tightly...after some seconds they separated...

Daya : achha Boss...mera gift kaha hai?

Abhi : are baba...teri sui abhi tak vahi atki hai...abhi to pura din baaki hai...tera gift bhi mil jaayega tujhe...

Daya : hmm..thik hai...I m waiting...khair chalo abb...

Abhi : kaha ?

Daya : are kaha kya...jogging pe...aur kaha...hamne decide kiya tha na...iss winter me roj subah time nikalkar jogging pe jaayenge...aur aaj to aisa kuchh urgent kaam bhi nahi hai beurau me...

Abhi : haan baba pata hai...ye schedule to hamara pichhle ek mahine se hai...par aaj tu akele jaa...mujhe kaam hai...

Daya : kya kaam hai?

Abhi : are baba...aaj tera birthday hai na...to soch raha hu tere liye breakfast me tera kuchh favourite banau...isiliye...

Daya : ohh...to aisa bolo na...banao banao...mai jogging karke aata hu...

Abhi (in smile) : okkk...

Daya went for jogging at beach near to his home...

 **At beach :**

Daya : wow...subah ki taazi taazi hawa...sach me mazaa aa gaya...kaash Boss bhi aaya hota...

Person : are janaab...bolne se pehle jara kuchh soch liya kijiye...

Daya turned and found a baba type person sat on sand...

Daya : jee...aapne mujhse kuchh kaha...

Baba : abb filhaal to mere saamne aap hi khade hain to aapse hi baat karunga na...

Daya came near him...

Daya : aap kehna kya chah rahe hain? Soch samajh kar bolu...mene aisa to kya keh diya...

Baba : are baccha...pehle baith ja...baithkar baatein karte hain na...

Daya stood there...and looked at him...

Baba : are baccha...itna mat soch...apne sawaal ka jawaab chahiye to baith jaa...

Daya sat in front of him...and asked him...

Daya : baith gaya...abb bataiye aapne aisa kyu kaha...kya mene kuchh galat kaha...

Baba : are beta...tune kuchh galat nahi kaha...lekin kaha to sahi na...insaan ko apne shabdo ka prayog bada hi sambhal kar karna chahiye...kya pata kis shabd se kab kisko chot lag jaaye...

Daya (irritatingly) : aap kya keh rahe hain meri kuchh samajh me nahi aa raha...

Baba : tere maathe ki lakeerein bata rahi hain...ki aaj ka din bhaari hai...tere liye aur uss insaan ke liye jisse tu iss duniya me sabse jyaada pyaar karta hai...

Daya freezed for a moment but then said...

Daya : ye...ye kya... kya keh rahe hain aap...

Baba : sach...bilkul sach keh raha hu mai...meri bhavishyavni kabhi glat nahi hoti...

Daya : please..mai inn sab bhavishyavani me nahi maanta...

Baba (in smile) : abb manana na manana tumhaare haath me hai...mai to sirf tumhe itna bata sakta hu...ki aaj 9 se 4 ka waqt tumhare sabse karibi insaan ke liye khatre vaala hai...iss dauraan tumhaare muh se ek bhi shabd nikla to use kuchh bhi ho sakta hai...

Daya (in confusion) : matlab?

Baba : matlab agar tum apne chahne vaale ko bachana chahte ho to 9 se 4 ke beech tumhe maun vrat rakhna hoga...tum iss beech kuchh nahi bologe...aur agar bole to uska anjaam kuchh bhi ho sakta hai...

Daya (in anger) : matlab mere bolne se mere Abhi ko kuchh ho jaayega...kya bakwas hai ye...

Baba : bakwaas nahi hai baccha...aur ye Abhi kaun hai...

Daya : bhai hai mera...

Baba : achha...to tumhara bhai tumhare sabse kareeb hai...vaise karte kya hain ye janaab...

Daya (in frustration) : cid officer hain...kyu...aapko kya karna hai...

Baba : ohh...tab to khatra aur jyaada hai...sambhal ke rehna...

Daya (in frustration) : Dekhiye Mister...aap jo bhi ho...aapki baatein meri samajh ke baahar hai...kisi ke bolne se kisi ko kuchh kaise ho sakta hai...please...mai inn sab baaton me vishvaash nahi karta...

Baba (in smile) : mene kaha na...manana na manana tumhaare haath me hain...mai to bas tumhe aagah kar sakta hu...

Daya : hunh...

And he went from there and directly went towards his home...he was not believing on that Baba's word...but he constantly thought about his words...Abhi saw him like that so asked...

Abhi : Daya...kya hua...aur aaj itna jaldi kaise aa gaya...abhi to sirf 8:30 ho rahe hain...

Daya (came in scene) : haan...kuchh nahi boss wo aaj tum nahi aaye na to mera bhi mann nahi kiya...

Abhi (in smile) : achha theek hai...abb jaa jaakar ready ho ja...mai nashta taiyaar kar raha hu...

Daya nodded and went for freshenup...after that he came in hall...and sat on dining table...he was still thinking about the same...

Daya : aisa kaise ho sakta hai...

Abhi : ouch...

Daya looked at Abhijeet and ran to him...

Daya (in panic) : kya hua Boss...?

Abhi : are kuchh nahi yaar...ye vegetable kaat raha tha...bhul se thodi si ungli kat gai...

Daya (in concern) : are yaar sambhaal kar karna chahiye na...

Abhi : are baba...halka sa cut hai...

Daya : nahi...tum baitho...mai nashta lagata hu...

Abhi : are mere bhai...mai bilkul theek hu...kaha na halka sa cut hai...tu itna panic mat ho...chal baith dining table par... (Daya still in tension...) Dayaaa...

Finally Daya surrendered and went to dining table and sat there...Abhijeet came there with breakfast...

Daya : Boss sambhalke...

Abd Abhijeet's leg stuck with chair and again an "ouch" came out from his mouth...

Daya : are...kya hua...baitho yaha...

Abhijeet sat on chair...

Daya (in mind) : ye kya ho raha hai... (and suddenly his eyes stuck on wall clock...which showed o9 :05...) ye kya...9 baj gaye...aur uske baad hi mere bolne pe Boss ko dono baar chot lagi...nahi nahi...aisa kaise ho sakta hai...mene to kaafi baar bola uske baad...lekin agar sach me aisa hua to...nahi nahi...aisa nahi ho sakta...

Abhi : Daya...kya soch raha hai...are yaar nahi aai chot mujhe...tu naashta kar...mai chai lekar aata hu...

And he stood up...Daya just said "Boss" and his leg again stuck with table...He again sat on chair...

Daya (in tension) : Boss...tum please baitho...mai chai lekar aata hu...

Abhijeet nodded...Daya went in kitchen...and roaming here and there...

Daya (in mind) : ye kaise ho sakta hai...uss baba ki baatein to sach ho rahi hain...shaayad mai thodi der pe jab baat shuru kar raha hu...Boss ke saath kuchh na kuchh ho ja raha hai...nahi mai mere Boss ko kuchh nahi hone dunga...andhvishvash to andhvishvash...mai abb 4 baje tak kuchh nahi bolunga...haan... Boss ko bhi kuchh nahi bataunga...kyunki wo to maanega hi nahi...

Abhi (in loud tone) : are Daya...kaha reh gaya...

Here Daya went to say something but stop...

Daya (in mind) : control Daya control...sirf 4 baje tak yaar...kuchh bolna nahi apne Abhi ke liye yaar...

And he prepared himself for next and came out with tea...sat on dining table...

Abhi : kaha reh gaya tha...chal nashta kar... (Daya nodded) beurau bhi jaana hai...

Daya eyes popped out...

Daya (in mind) : ohh no...ye to mene socha hi nahi...beurau kaise jaau...beurau jaakar chup rahunga to sab sawaal karenge...kya karu..kya karu...haan...ek kaam karta hu...beemar hone ka naatak karta hu...haan ye thik rahega...

Abhi : Daya...kya soch raha hai...nashta kar na...

Daya nodded and took his breakfast but in less quantity...then went in his room...

Abhi : are Daya...nashta to kar le pura... (but he didn't listen) kamaal hai...ise kya ho gaya...nashta bhi nahi kiya thik se...

Abhijeet went in his room and saw him lying on bed...

Abhi : Daya...kya hua tujhe...tabiyat to theek hai na...(Daya shook his head in no...) nahi theek hai...mujhe laga hi...verna tere favourite aaloo ke paranthe banaye mene...aur tune khaya hi nahi...kya hua...

Daya put his both hands on his stomach...

Abhi : pet me dard hai?

Daya shook his head in no...

Abhi : nahi...to...pet kharab hai...?

Daya nodded positively...and went in washroom...after some minutes came out...Abhijeet still sat there...

Abhi : bajot kharab hai kya...mene mana kiya tha na kal...jyaada mat kha...par pata nahi biryaani dekhkar saahab ko kya ho jaata hai... abb ho gai na musibat...(Daya made a bechaara face...) achha thik hai chal koi baat nahi...abb kuchh khana mat...mai medicine de deta hu...aur sun aaj beurau aane ki bhi jaroorat nahi hai... (Daya took a relax sigh in heart) mai Acp sir se keh dunga...socha tha aaj shaam ko tere birthday ki party karenge...par abb aisi haalat me party kaha...chal mai tujhe medicine de deta hu...tu aaram kar...

Abhijeet went from there...and Daya made a bechaara face...

Daya (in mind) : meri party...kaha birthday ke din maje karta...aur kaha ghar me rehna padega...par koi baat nahi...mere Abhi ke liye kuchh bhi...ek baar Abhi beurau chale jaaye...fir jaaunga uss baba ke paas...shaayad abhi bhi vahi ho...kuchh bol to nahi paaunga lekin...milna go padega ek baar...hmmm...

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Plsss R & R...**_

 _ **Next update will be on our deary Daya sir's birthday...**_

 _ **Isiliye jaldi jaldi review kardo...**_

 _ **Bye...take care...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Frndsss...**_

 _ **Thank u so much for reviews...**_

 _ **Happy Birthday to Daya sir..**_

 _ **Now, as per my promise...here is the next and last part...**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 **Next part :**

.

.

Abhijeet came in Daya's room with medicine...

Abhi : ye le...abhi nashta kiya hai na thoda...abhi ye ek tablet le le...tujhe achha lagega...(Daya nodded...and going to take medicine) Daya...mai kabse dekh raha hu...tu sirf apna sar hilaye jaa raha hai...kuchh bol nahi raha...kya baat hai...(Daya started coughing...Abhijeet pat on his back slowly) are...sambhal ke Daya...achha chhod...tu aaram kar...mai beurau ke liye niklata hu...thik hai...kuchh kaam ho to phone karna...aur apna dhyaan rakhna...ok... bye...

And he went from there...Daya took a sigh of relief...After departure of Abhijeet...Daya also went to beach to meet that Baba...he was watching for him but couldn't find him there...suddenly a voice came from behind...

Voice : mujhe hi dhoondh rahe ho na...

Daya turned and shocked to see the same person...he went near him...and wanted to say something...but he couldn't say anything for his brother...

Baba (in smile) : kya hua...ho gaya na vishvaas meri baat par...Insaan ki yehi takleef hai...bagair saboot ke kuchh samjhata hi nahi...khair mai tumhaara hi intejaar kar raha tha... (Daya shocked)...mai jaanta tha tum jarur aaoge...dekho bacche...mene kaha tha na tumse...meri bhavishyavani kabhi galat nahi hoti...aur fir abhi to sab kuchh tumhaare haath me hai...tum chup rahoge to tumhaare bhai ko kuchh nahi hoga...sirf 4 baje tak ki to baat hai...par ek baat dhyaan rahe...tumhaari khamoshi ki vajah kisi ko bhi pata nahi chalni chahiye...verna anjaam bura ho sakta hai...

Saying that he went from there...Daya just looked at the way from where he go...then shook his head in disappointment and came back to his home...

 **At Duo's home :**

Daya directly went in his room and sat on bed...

Daya (in mind) : achha hua Abhi ne jyaada sawaal nahi kiya aur Beurau chala gaya...abb to wo shaam ko hi lautega...tab tak mera ye maun vrat bhi khatam ho jaayega...he bhagwan please mere Abhi ko kuchh na ho...

Just then his mobile rang...he picked the call without looking at the screen as he was in deep thinking...he was going to say " Hello" but stopped as the latter person said...

Person : Happy birthday Daya...

Daya looked at the screen...it was Rahul...Daya came in scene...and took a relaxing sigh...

Daya (in mind) : thank god...mere muh se kuchh nikla nahi...Daya...kya kar raha hai...dhyaan rakh...

Rahul (on phone) : hello...Daya...tu sun raha hai na...?

Daya looked at the mobile and put it on his ears...

Rahul : Daya...tu hai na vaha...?

Daya was in trouble what to say...how to say...he was just coughing...

Rahul : kya hua...tabiyat theek nahi hai kya?

Daya pat on his head...now what to do...he just cut the call...and msgd Rahul...

Daya (in msg) : thank u Rahul...and sorry...wo actually tabiyat thodi theek nahi hai to so raha tha...medicine le li hai...so don't worry...meri chinta mat karta...

Rahul read the msg and felt something weird...but he was also busy so replied him as "take care"...

Daya took a deep breath...

Daya (in mind) : are yaar...ye aaj hi ke din ye sab hona tha...aaj to mera birthday hai...kisi ka phone aaya wish karne ke liye to kya karunga...ek kaam karta hu...mobile hi switch off kar deta hu...haan yehi sahi rahega...

He switched off his mobile...and lied down on bed...

After 2-3 hours...his home's landline was ringing continuesly...

Daya (in mind) : oh no...ye to mene socha hi nahi ki phone land line pe bhi to aa sakta hai...

Landline stop...Daya became relaxed...it again started ringing...

Daya (in mind) : kya karu...uthana to padega...koi kaam ka call hua to...uthata hu...

Daya picked up the phone...it was Abhijeet's call...he started to giving his lectures...

Abhi : Daya...kaha hai tu...kabse phone laga raha hu...tera mobile kyu switch off hai...aur land line kyu utha nahi raha tha...pata hai kitni tension ho gai thi mujhe...yaha sabhi ko tujhe birthday wish karna hai...isiliye tujhe phone kar rahe the...par tu hai ki...Daya...tu sun raha hai na...

Daya just said "hmmm"...

Abhi : haan to thik hai...le baat kar sabse...mai speaker on karta hu...

He turned the speaker on...all wishing Happy Birthday to their Daya sir...

Daya just said "hmm"...Abhijeet turned off the speaker...then said...

Abhi : abey...kabse ye hmm hmm kyu kiye ja raha hai...kuchh bol na...

Daya still say "hmmm"

Abhi : uff Daya...tera kuchh nahi ho sakta...

And He cut the call...Daya again took a relaxing sigh...after an hour...Abhijeet came to home...went in Daya's room seeing him lying on bed with closing eyes...

Abhi : abey...so gaya kya...

Daya opened his eyes in jerk...

Daya (in mind) : are...Abhi itni jaldi kaise aa gaya...

Abhi : kya soch raha hai...mai iss waqt kaise aa gaya... (Daya shocked) are yaar aaj beurau me koi khaas kaam nahi tha...koi naya case bhi report nahi hua...aur teri tabiyat bhi theek nahi hai to aa gaya... (Daya smiled fakely...) kyu...tujhe achha nahi laga? (Daya shook his head in no...)

Kya...achha nahi laga... (Daya immediately shook his head in yes...) tu ye kabse sirf sar kyu hilaye jaa raha hai...subah se dekh raha hu...phone par bhi sirf hmm hmm kar raha tha...kya hua...

Daya again shook his head in no...

Abhi : to kuchh bol na... (Daya wanted to tell him but he couldn't say so that...he turned his face in frustration...) Daya...kya hua...ye maun vrat kyu le rakha hai...kahin...(in tension) kahin teri aawaz to nahi chali gai na... (Daya looked at him in shock and immediately shook his head in no...) nahi...to bol na... (Daya pat his head in frustration...Abhijeet continued in tension...) nahi bol pa raha...matlab pakka kuchh gadbad hai...mai abhi Rahul ko phone karke bulata hu...

Daya shocked and wanted to stop Abhijeet but Abhijeet called Rahul...and told him everything...Daya made a bechaara face and sat on bed while putting his both palms on his cheek...after about half an hour Rahul came there...

Rahul : kya hua yaar?

Abhi : Rahul...dekh na...ye subah se kuchh bol hi nahi raha...sirf ishaare kiye jaa raha hai...

Rahul : what? Hmm...mene bhi phone kiya tab mujhse bhi baat nahi ki...aur baad me sirf ek msg kar diya...

Abhi : yaar dekh na...kahin iski awaaz ko to kuchh...(Daya hold his hand...Abhijeet told him...) Daya tu shanti rakh...mai jaanta hu tu subah se tension me hai...mujhe batana tha na...mujhe to laga sirf tera stomach upset hai...par teri awaaz bhi...Rahul dekh na yaar...

Rahul : haan haan...Daya muh kholo... (but Daya didn't open his mouth...and turned his face to other side...) Daya ye kya bachpana hai...

Abhi : Daya...check karne do Rahul ko...

Daya looked at Abhijeet with helplessness...Abhijeet nodded to him...Daya opened his mouth in frustration...

Daya : aaaaaaaaaaaa

Rahul took his torch and checked Daya...

Rahul : hmm...koi problem to nahi lag rahi...par agar ye bol nahi paa raha to mere khyaal se kisi gale ke doctor ko I mean kisi ENT surgeon ko dikhana hoga...

Daya's eyes popped out in shock...

Abhi (in tension) : kya? Agar aisa hai to tum jaisa kahoge vauia hi karna hoga... (Daya continuesly shook his head in no hold Abhijeet's hand...) Daya...yaar tu bol nahi raha to mujhe to tension hogi na...acha tujhe nahi jaana doctor ke paas to kuchh bol chal...

Daya wanted to say something...but he was total helplesss...he just lied down on bed putting blanket on his face...Just then door bell rang...Abhijeet opened the door...that Baba was standing there...Daya and Rahul also came out from the room...Daya shocked to see the Baba...

Baba(to Daya) : kaise ho baccha?

Abhi (in confusion) : baccha? Daya tu jaanta hai inhe?

Daya looked at Abhijeet and nodded in disappointment...

Abhi : kaun hain ye?

Baba : mai batata hu...ye to filhaal kuchh bol nahi sakte...(Abhijeet and Rahul shocked...)

Abhi (in confusion) : aapko kaise pata?

Baba : kyunki mene hi ise maun vrat rakhne ko kaha hai...

Rahul : maun vrat ?

Baba : haan...maun vrat...and he told the whole...

Abhijeet came near to Daya...and said...

Abhi : Daya...tu mere liye subah se chup tha...(Daya nodded innocently...Abhijeet patting his cheek lovingly...) awww...mera bhai...aaloo paranthe bhi nahi khaye tune isliye...

Rahul started laughing...Abhijeet and that Baba also strated to laugh...Daya confused to see them...Daya asked him by ishaara that "what happen"...then looked at the Baba who pulled out his fake beard and moustache...Daya was shocked like hell...

Baba : are Dayaji...itna shock mat hoiye...mai koi baba vaba nahi hu...aur naahi aaj ka din aap par bhari hai...aap bol sakte hain...

But Daya couldn't utter a word...after some seconds when he came in senses...asked...

Daya : matlab ? To ye sab kya tha...?

Baba : Birthday Bakra...

Daya (in shock) : What?

Rahul (in smile) : Actually Daya...ye mera Dost hai...Mayank...aur RJ bhi...radio station pe kaam karta hai...ye Birthday Bakra inke hi show ka ek part hai...Abhi kuchh din pehle hi ye mujhse mila...aur tera birthday najdeek tha...to mene socha kyu na iss baar tujh par ye try kiya jaaye... (Daya looked at him in shock...) lekin ye pura idea Abhijeet ka tha... (Daya looked at Abhijeet who hold his both ears while saying soory) mene use uss segment ke baare me bataya...to usine ye idea diya...

Mayank : sorry Daya ji...but ye to sirf hamari taraf se ek chhota sa majaak tha...aapko hurt hua ho to we r really sorry...par ek baat to hai...aap apne bhai se pyaar bahot karte hain... (Daya smiled sweetly but immediately made serious face looking at Abhijeet...)

Daya : it's ok...par ye prank aap radio pe bhi sunayenge...

Mayank : jee bilkul...kal subah 9 baje..jarur suniyega...aapko bhi bahot maja aayega...

Daya looked at Abhijeet who smiled to him...

Daya : par aap sunayenge kaise?

Mayank (in smile) : aapki mere saath vaali baatein mere paas record hain...(Daya looked at him in shock) aur baaki ki story to mai suna dunga...

Daya : achha bakra banaya mujhe...

Abhijeet and Rahul both hold their ears with "Sorry"...

Mayank : well...ye lijiye... (gave him a box)...isme cake hai...aapke birthday ke liye...hamare radio station ki taraf se...and Happy Birthday to u...

Daya (in smile) : thank u...

Mayank went from there...Daya looked at both with fiery eyes then sat on chair folding his both arms in front of his chest...looking like an angry bird...Abhijeet and Rahul looked at each other then went to Daya...

Abhi (softly) : Daya...

Daya turned his face to another side in cute anger...Abhijeet smiled...and turned his face towards his side...

Abhi : Daya...sorry na baba...

Daya (in cute anger) : baba to bolna hi mat...mujhe wo baba yaad aa jaata hai...

Abhijeet and Rahul supressed their laughter...

Abhi : achha nahi bolunga...par mujhe maaf to kar de...

Daya : hunh...

Abhi (with full of love) : Dayaaa...

Daya (in anger) : kya Daya haan...pata hai...jaan nikal gai thi meri almost...jab tumhe baar baar chot lag rahi thi...natak kar rahe the na tum...aisa majaak karta hai kya koi...

Abhijeet (cupped his face) : meri jaan..maaf kar de na apne bhai ko...mai jaanta hu mera majaak thoda jyaada ho gaya...par tu bhi to majaak karta hai na...aur dekh isiliye to Mayank ko bhi abhi bula liya 2 baje hi...verma tu to 4 baje tak kuchh nahi bolta...hai na...

Daya (in shock) : Abhiii...

Abhi : Daya...iss majaak se aur kuchh ho na ho...mujhe ek baat to pata chal gai...ki mera bhai mujhe kitna pyaar karta hai...

Daya : hmm...to saboot chahiye tha tumhe iske liye...

Abhi : nahi re paagal...par abb sabko kal ye baat pata chal jaayegi...radio pe...ki mera bhai kitna sweet hai...abb has bhi de...

Daya first made a serious face then couldn't resist and smiled sweetly...he just hugged his brother wrapping his both arms around his waist...while put his head on his chest...Abhijeet also hugged him back in smile...

Rahul : are waah...mai bhi hu bhai...(Daya hit him on his arm...) are ye kya...plan Abhijeet ka...aur maar mujhe...vaise ek baat hai...aaj hathi ko bakra bana diya...

He laughed out...Daya looked at him in cute anger...

Abhi : Rahul...aisa mat bol mere bhaloo ko...

Daya : he bhagwan...dekh iss insaan ko inm logo ne kya kya bana diya...hathi...bhaloo aur bakra bhi...

All burst out in laughter...

Abhi : Daya...mai teara din yaadgaar banana chahta tha...tu yr birthday abb kabji nahi bhulega...

Daya : hmmm...ye to hai...

Abhi (in smile) : chal...abb taiyaar ho jaa...ek surprise hai...

Daya (in tension) : abb kya surprise hai...

Abhi (in smile) : are baba...abb koi prank nahi hai...sach me surprise hai...chal jaldi ready ho ja...aur sun abhi parso hi laayi thi wo new shirt pehnana...

Daya (happily) : okkk Bosss...

Daya got ready...and they all went to their destination...after some hours they reached there...Daya shocked to see the place..."MAMTA FOUNDATION"...

Daya : Bosss...

Abhi (in smile) : hmm...kaisi lagi party ki jagah? Sabhi bacche apne Daya Bhaiya ko bada miss kar rahe the...

Daya smiled with moist eyes...

Abhi : chal abb...Freddy...vivek...tasha...Acp sir sab aa gaye hain...

Daya (in shock) : kya?

Rahul : haan...abb chaloge ya cake yahi katna hai...

Daya smiled and went inside...

Acp Sir : Happy Birthday Daya...

Freddy, Vivek & Tasha together : Happy birthday sir...

Daya : thank u so much...

Mr Mehra : janamdin mubarak ho beta...

Daya : thank u uncle...

Mr Mehra : pichhle 30 saalon se iss anaath ashram ko sambhal raha hu...par aaj tak kisi bacche ko kisi ka itna intejaar karte nahi dekha...tum aur Abhijeet aksar yaha aate rehte ho...isiliye baccho ko bhi hamesha tumhaara intejaar rehta hai...aao ander chalo...

Daya nodded and they went inside...All children ran to them and wished him...then Daya cut the cake...and all enjoyed the party...

Acp sir : achha Daya mai niklata hu...thoda kaam hai...tum log enjoy karo...

Freddy : sir hum bhi chalte hain...verna mumbai pahochte pahochte der ho jaayegi...

Duo nodded...and they went from there...Rahul was their with kids...while Duo went in Mr. Mehra's cabin to meet him...

Abhi : ye lijiye uncleji...hamari tarf se ek chhota sa donation...

Mr Mehra : Beta...tum dono aksar yaha donation dete ho...inn baccho ke saath apna waqt bitate ho...bhagwaan tum dono ko hamesha khush rakhe...

Daya : are uncleji ye to hamara farz hai...par kaam to aap logo ne bahot achha kiya hai...jo iss anaath ashram ke saath pichhle 6 mahino se ye oldage home bhi yaha shuru kar diya...we r really appreciate that...isse baccho ko buzurgo ka saaya aur buzurgo ko bacche mil jaayenge...

Mr Mehra : ye to hai...

At that time a young man came there...

Mr Mehra : jee kahiye...

Young man : Jee mera naam Rishabh hai...mai apne papa ko yaha aapke oldage home me chhodne aaya hu...

Mr Mehra (took a sigh) : kaha hain wo?

Rishabh : papa...(The old man came in...) aaiye...

Daya : lekin aap inhe yaha kyu chhodna chahte hain...

Rishabh : kyunki iss vajah se roj meri patni mujhse jhagadti hai...mai shanti chahta hu...

Duo smiled sarcastically...

Abhi : to aapke koi bhai behen nahi hai...jinke paas ye reh sake...

Rishabh : nahi...mai inka eklauta beta hu...khair ye mera niji maamla hai...mai inka saaman lekar aata hu...

He went to take his luggage...when he came in he saw his father was talking with Mr Mehra like they are old friends...he couldn't resist himself by asking to Mr Mehra that...

Rishabh : aap mere papa ko pehle se jaante hain kya?

Mr Mehra (in smile) : haan beta...

Rishabh : kabse?

Mr Mehra (in smile) : pichhle 25 saalon se...jab wo yaha se ek 2 saal ke bacche ko god lekar gaye the...

Duo looked at him in shock...Rishabh freezed at his place...he couldn't utter a single word...Duo came out from shock...and went to Rishabh...

Daya : kya hua Rishabh...sacchai sunkar pairo tale jameen khisak gai...

Abhi : jis baap ne tumhe sahara diya...aaj tum itne bade ho gaye ki use hi besahara karke jaa rahe ho...

Rishabh bowed down in front of his father in cry...

Rishabh : mujhe maaf kar dijiye papa...please...

Old man : nahi beta...uth ja...ro mat...mai tujhse naaraz nahi hu...

Rishabh hugged him tightly in cry...

Daya : Rishabh...bahot khushnaseeb hote hain wo log jinhe maa baap ka pyaar milta hai...use iss tarah se kabhi khona mat...

Rishabh : kabhi nahi...chaliye papa...hum ghar chalte hain... (to Mr Mehra) thank u uncle aapne meri aankhein khol di...

Mr Mehra nodded in smile...they went from there...

Daya (in smile) : Boss...sach me ye birthday yaadgaar ho gaya...

Abhi (in smile ) : hmm

Daya : bosss...u r really great...thank u so much...

Abhi : paagal...apne bhai ko koi bhala thank u bolta hai...

Daya smiled and hugged him tightly...they came back to their home after enjoying the party...

Daya : Boss...abb to mera gift do...

Abhi : kya yaar...subah se itne saare gifts diye...wo kya kam hain...

Daya : Bosss...

Abhi : achha baba...wo dekh...

Daya looked towards that side where a digital photo frame was kept and all the pictures of Duo were coming in that one by one...

Daya (happily) : wow...hamari itni saari pics...

Abhi : hmmm...saari ki saari pen drive me lekar laga di...kaisa laga..

Daya (happily) : bahot achha...thank u Boss...achha ek min ruko...

He went in kitchen and took the cake which was brought by Mayank...

Abhi : are...ye cake to mai bhul hi gaya...

Daya : lekin mujhe to yaad tha...abb isse sirf hum dono kaatenge aur sirf mai khaunga...

Abhi : achha...

Daya burst out in laughter...Both cut the cake...fed to each other then after some chit chat...they went to sleep...

 **Next morning :**

 **At 9 O'clock :**

Abhijeet turned the radio on...

 _Good morning frndsss...this is RJ Mayak...with our latest birthday bakra..._

Daya made a face...Abhijeet smiled...

Mayank told the whole story on radio...then said...

 _Ye bhale hi ek majaak ho...lekin isse ek baat pata chali ek bhai ko...ki uska bhai usse kitna pyaar karta hai (Abhijeet looked at Daya with full of love...) uske liye kuchh bhi kar sakta hai... (Daya smiled)bhai salaam hai aisi jodi ko aur aise pyaar ko...and at last Very Happy Birthday to our dear Daya sir..._

Daya turned the radio off in smile...A satisfactory smile was there on both lips...

Abhi : abb muskurana band kar...aur chal beurau nahi jaana... (in tease) ya aaj bhi pet kharaab hai...

Daya : Bosss...

And Both burst out in laughter...

.

.

.

 _ **So guys kaisa laga...batana jarur...**_

 _ **well...ye puri story meri imagination hai...but that oldage home vala part...mujhe whatsapp msg me aaya tha..I liked it so much to story me daal diya..:););)**_

 _ **Nd again Happy Birthday to Daya sir...**_

 _ **Bye...take care...**_


End file.
